The ring of the Silver Wolf's eye
by Night Walker-12
Summary: What if Draco comes up with an uncommon dieseas?What if Draco got kicked out of his house and is almost killed?What if Harry and Draco becomes warriors?What is so special about the ring of the Silver Wolf's eye? Slash D&H PG13 for now... will be changing
1. Caramel Hurts

A/N: Yoz ppl! This is the first time I had ever written a story on fanfic… I have wrote others though but it's not about Harry and Draco sry about that! But if you wanna read it while reviewing u could ask for it and give you're e-mail or e-mail me straight! But I'd rather you'll review… heehee! Have fun ya?

…_Draco's thoughts…_

'Droco's_ inner voice speaking'_

Caramel Hurts

The seventh year Gryffindor rolled over onto his back and slid his eyes open. Darkness invaded his vision, but he very well knew it was morning. He always woke up so early. The first thing he thought of was…_I'm going back to hogwarts tomorrow…_ He got up and walked to hedwig's cage feeling happier than he had in ages. He reaches out to stroke hedwig when he spotted a pile of letters at the corner of his eyes. The letters that had been exchanged from himself, Ron and Herm. He allowed his mind to wander as he stared at the letters

…. _Ron had told him not to come to The Burrow for a certain reason. Ron didn't specify. I wonder why though. Weird. And Herm told him that she was also not allowed to go to The Burrow too, when he asked her…_

He snapped out of his thoughts when the heard a sound coming from the windows... He looked up and got a shock out of his life… Ron! What was he doing here? At least Harry thought it was Ron. Boy didn't he look different… His hair was now spiked up and he dyed it a darker red, He certainty grew much, much taller during the holidays and was now wearing all new clothes made up of dragon skin and leather. A sliver chain hung from his hips, which was also wrapped by skintight black leather pants…combining them… making him look sexy… Harry felt himself grow hard.

And who was that behind him on his new 'LaserBeam' broom? A dark silhouette emerged from behind a grinning-from-ear-to-ear Ron. When Harry saw who it was, he could not get any more surprised, could not think and could not comprehend. All he could do was to sputter out carelessly "Who are you! What are you doing here!"

Harry Potter's eyebrows rose. They arched like cathedral doorways, thin and pointed, vanishing under his jet-black and tousled hair. With his eyebrows up, his eyes were very wide, too wide, as if they were glass balls that would fall out. Or was it his glasses that make it so big? _… My glasses I mean…_

Harry then stepped backward in shock as Harry mounted from the 'LaserBeam' and landed smoothly onto Harry's bedroom floor. "What am I doing here? Why my darling, to see you of course." Then he stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding behind all the time. Harry let out another gasp… A very sharp one if truth was to be spoken.

For in front of Harry was a completely naked Harry potter. "Oh for fuck's sake! Put some clothes on your body," Harry rolled his eyes and added "Well… my body… Oh fuck who gives a fucking damn? Just put some fucking clothes on would you!" Harry's eyebrows arched itself again. "Language Harry. Even I'm not as 'crude' as you are… Four 'fucks' in one sentence? Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk"

Harry took a step forward eating up the space between them. Harry felt himself grow hard that Harry…Well…He was standing so close to him…Himself. _...Fuck this is ridiculous…_

But this Harry didn't seem to think so… Harry reached out to stroke Harry's cheek…His hands moved closer_…Harry felt himself trembling now…_ Closer_ …No please don't…_ As if on cue… Hands move downwards instead. Pass his chest, pass his stomach and pass his belly button, almost landing on his erection _…No way… No way… No way…"_

"NO WAY!" Draco shot up right so that he was now sitting in his school, in his house, in his room, in his green and silver four-poster bed …_Not in number 4… Not in Harry's bedroom…. Fuck! Since when did I start calling Potter… Harry? _He knew the answer of course. Since that fucking blasted son of a bitch dream!

He calmed himself down and looked around as if checking that it was a dream after all… thank goodness it was! It was very dark; he squinted to look at the time and groaned out loud to the fact that the floating orb was missing…again. He swore late into the night except that it wasn't night it was morning… He very well knew it was morning. The dungeons were always so dim. He took a glance over at the spot that lay next to him. The cover was pulled back, the sheets were disheveled, and the pillows was out of place, but it was empty.

…_Another one night stand?… _Draco's thoughts grumbled, _…Can't one woman stay with me long enough so that I at least get to kick **her** out?…_

He pondered this for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, which suddenly became suddenly particularly interesting _…Whatever, not like **I** care. The sex wasn't even that good anyway…_

Draco finally threw his legs over the side. His foot tingled sending the taresthesia sensation running up his leg. He stood and walked toward his private bathroom… came with having your own when you're a prefect.

Yes, Draco **Malfoy** was a Slytherin prefect. It however did not surprise him, I mean… this **is** Slytherin and everyone was fraudulent one way or another. What **did** surprise him, however, was the fact that he was one of the so-called **better** Slytherin… I mean… Come on! He's a **Malfoy**?

He dressed quickly taking a long look in the mirror. Nothing really changed… **Really **… He still had his hair gelled back blond hair and gray eyes. The only thing that was an alteration was that he looked older… His face thinned a bit more _…due to **certain** nightmare I've been having all summer and which bloody dared to replay itself again… without me asking it too! … _And became manlier looking …_making the girls go wild…_ Draco smirked to himself. His good mood did not last long.

Draco stormed out of his room slamming the door a little harder than necessary. The common room was empty. Apparently having cleared out for breakfast…_ Those pigs… I **wish** I had the mood to eat! Bloody nightmares… blast it!… _He took a seat in one of the green armchairs by the fireplace and relaxed, enjoying the stillness of the silence.

The only light in the common room was the small fire set in the fireplace. It crackled every now and then, but mostly just flickered silently curling around the wood it was casted upon. The flames transmitted a dull orange shadow against the room creating the image that it was the beginning of hell and the flaming torture was just one door away… But Draco knew better, this was **worst** then Hell. This was Life.

Somewhere a few hundred meters away, a certain jet-black tousled hair young boy felt the same way doing the same thing_… this was life… another one nightstand? … Stupid nightmare!…This is worst then Hell… This was life…Those nightmares… Got it ever since I drank that potion…Like I did not even wanna drink it… Blast that Ron and Herm… Whatever! Who the fuck gives the damn anyway?_

Draco's stomach gave a low gurgle. He cursed himself because he didn't really feel like moving at the moment, but when his stomach churned again he pulled himself to his feet and headed toward the Great Hall.

He opened the doors and walked toward the Slytherin table taking a seat between his two idiot 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle. Draco began piling his plate with food. His head began throbbing which had been happening quite a bit over the last few days. Caramels were awful, but he chose to ignore it as he stuffed a spoon into his mouth.

Crabbe and Goyle were talking about something or another, which must have been **obviously** boring because it looked like the two are going to fall asleep. Draco didn't really fell like putting his two cents worth in either… He was already too tired.

Instead his eyes floated around the room watching other people talk happily to their friends. Everyone was so cheerful in the morning… Which made Draco fell worse… But he eyed the Gryffindor table and well, well, well… There sat Har—Potter looking glumly into his plate.

…_Potter, I wonder **why** or rather **what** has him so depressed this morning…_ Draco smiled to himself. Beside him Blaise Zabbini spoke to him in a low tone. "Drake (Draco winced at this… God how he hated this name) what's with you today? You're smiling like the all time golden-boy!" In response Blaise found himself thrown against the wall… without even using magic. "Don't you ever say **that **again!" Draco spat.

He looked around the room and sent death glares to anyone who dares to look at him in the eye. He finally sat back down… Blaise seems to be out cold _… serves him right talking about Harry like that…Wait! What the **fuck **did I just call him Harry andwhy didIsay that! No Way! What I meant was how dare he talk to me when I'm in a bad mood!… 'Ya right! As if Drake_' An inner voice nag at _him_… He pushed it away impatiently.

He continued to stare at Potter… As if the Gryffindor felt someone watching him, he lifted up his head and stared straight into Draco's eye. Draco sneered and looked away.

"Stupid Gryffindork!" Draco murmured. "That's more like you Drake…" Blaise found himself thrown bodily at the wall again …_Thank goodness no teachers are in here today… Wonder where they are though… Whatever like I give a damn anyway…_

As fast as Draco arrived, he left…Wanting nothing more to do with the noisy hall… Probably whispering about Draco's attitude to his 'Boyfriend' There is a rumor that Draco is two timing Blaise and Pansy …_It was because they clung on to **me**!… _He rubbed his forehead to try to keep the pain down and made a beeline down to the dungeons. Draco grabbed his potions book from his room and escaped just in time… as soon as people started pilling into the common room from breakfast_ …people with not a care in the world… I wish I had such a life… Sigh… _

The Potions room was nice and quiet_ …Just the way I like it, unlike the noisy "Great Hall". Damn! What is **with** the headache anyway? Oh fuck! It must be the caramel taking effect…_ As if it obeyed Draco, the headache ceased. The Potions Professor soon walked in… Followed by the rest of the class. Slytherin/Gryffindor seventh years. The class settled down quickly, especially the Gryffindors …_Yeah…Bet they don't want about 50 points being taken away from them… _Draco smirked to himself …_But what made Harr—Potter so glum and moody though… I've got to get out of the 'Harry' habit… _

As soon as the class settled down, Snape began to preach about something called 'Connection Potion'. It was supposed to tell whom you were emotionally attached to and who u are in love with. If you want to check if the potion is brew correctly, justthink about or look atthat specialperson in your lifeand stir it at the same time. If the potion is brew corectly, the colour of the potion will turn a darker blue. Ifit remains the same colour,it means that u either brew it wrongly or you have no emotion for that particular person.

_Why he didn't just say love was beyond Draco's reasoning…_

Almost at the end of the lesson Draco's cauldron was soon steaming with ingredients and looking a healthy magical purple_… Unlike Harr—Potter's…_ Draco thought with a smirk. But it soon left his face_… What the fuck is the problem with me? Cut that 'Harry' thing out damn it!… _He slowly stirred it but his mind wasn't really on it. The headache is back. His eyes glanced around the room_…Perhaps it was the steam from the potion… _Looking at how everyone else was doing. Neville's potion was boiling over and looked orange.

"Longbottom can't brew anything if his life depended on it," Draco smirked to himself.

His eyes scanned over a few Slytherins then landed on Harry… again. He still looked miserable… If possible even worst then before. Harry was stirring his potion sighing in process. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear…_probably telling him that his potion is smoking and would sure get a **'D'**…_ But the Gryffindork shrugged and looked back into his cauldron_…That bloody idiot sure doesn't care about potions… But it **is** tolerable… _Draco reasoned.

Harry looked up again and caught his eyes with Draco's. Emerald green locked itself with Silvery gray for a moment before Draco resorted to sneering before breaking eye contact and looking back towards his own perfectly brewed potion. He noticed it was turning a darker blue almost purple _…huh? Oh no! Something's wrong! How's that possible… _Then something hit him…_It's a connection potion that means its something got to do with feeling and love… Like Snape mentioned earlier… Who did I look at earlier… POTTER?! No way!… Not possible…. Hmm… what if…_ Draco turned to look at Pansy for a while and looked back to his potion. It was periwinkle blue again.

"Oh **Fuck** it! No way!" Draco shouted out loud to the class…_I don't love potter!…_

"Now, now what do we have here? Found your true love in this class Draco? Found out how does this potion work? You don't have to drink it to make it work you know. Oh and no more vulgarities in my classes Draco… Even your Godfather can't help you the next time round." Snape taunted.

…_Snape can be **so** stupid sometimes. He just gave our 'godson' 'godfather' secret away… Bet he doesn't realize it … But then again… He isn't **that** stupid... Or careless for this matter… But what fucking reason does he have to **purposely** leak it out?… _Draco questioned himself…_ Oh my headache is getting worse… I don't wannathink…Wait a moment... Since when did I catch on that 'wanna' thing? I'm starting to sound like potter.. Right for once... Fuck! It really hurts I_**Don't want**_ to think anymore...Really don't..._

"No … I-I just realized that I didn't bring my most important ingredient so I won't be able to complete it." Draco replied and mentally kicked himself _… I'm the worst liar in this century… If so then why is mine **perfectly completed**?…Man i'm_ **really **_not thinking..._

Snape however... let the matter rest. All that was left to do was to let it sit until next Monday. Draco went to hand up his potions to Severus but he didn't see Harry doing the same and they bumped into each other almost making the two potions spill.

"Watch it, Potter!" Draco sneered.

"It was your fault Malfoy. Watch where **you're **going!" Harry retaliated.

"Look, Potter, I don't need to fail this assignment just because you can't see in front of you!" Draco spat.

Harry huffed in a cute way and continued, "I'm in no mood for this! Just back off!"

…_Whoa! Did I just say cute? Man I must be more sex deprived than I thought…_ Draco skewered his face at the thought and snapped back, "What? Potter not having one of your fun-loving, Gryffindory, cheerful days?"

"What is going on here? Dray?"_…Even Snape's in all out to torture me with that name… _

"Nothing sir," They both said in unison…_Why is Harr—Potter giving me that 'What the Fuck… What? Dray?' look… Damn that Snape…_

Later that day when he couldn't take the pain anymore, Draco swallowed his pride and elegantly marched to the Hospital_…Hey Malfoys have to live up to their name no matter in what situation… Bare the pain Draco… You're a Malfoy you can take it…_

Madam Pomfrey was busying herself with a few bottles at the far end of the room. He walked over silently. She reached for a blue vial and handed it behind her back to Draco. Without looking away from what she was doing.

…_Honestly, that woman has eyes in the back of her head…_ He gulped down the potion and the headache immediately ceased…Oh yeah… _Caramels are awful. But damned!This is awful as well… _Draco managed to keep it down _…Fuck it!… _


	2. Truth Or Dare Stands

A/N: Nah… nothing to write about in here... So just have fun and keep sending those reviews! Oh Yea... there is something to write here .I only want to say that I do not… I repeat I DO NOT see porn. Thank you very much. I'm sry if I made loads of mistakes grammar and tenses alike. And furthermore this is the first time I am writing a fic in here so don't expect me to write a miracle and to please all of you guys out there…one says this and one says that, so which do I choose? So chapt 1 was someone's wish… now chapt 2 is someone else's. I'll try to get all your wishes in here ASAP. Oh and if, blacinsanity,you have the bloody guts, which I **seriously doubt**, tell me who in the blazin world are you?!

USAcat: Haha… thanks for the assumption )

Emeralgreen: Thanx and ya I will!

Destiny DS: Heya MUSE thanx for helping me loads and stop calling me El stupido! You've been calling me that for the past 7years! But really… Thanx for your help! Smiles

Dutchesscarml: Heehee… thanx for your words of encouragement even though it's from someone else… It's the thought that counts right? I just wanna say a **big** thank you to you and Fang! Cheerios!

…_Draco's thoughts…_

Truth or Dare Stands

Draco finally escapes his last class and headed towards the dungeon. His headache was burning and that potion he had from Madam Pomfrey only lasted about an hour or so…_Damned! Can't they make one that last **forever**… Hey! That'll be awesome!… _He thought about going to get another one, but Pomfrey_…and my pride… _would be all over him trying to see if he was sick with some disease or something…_ All this just for having caramel?… _

He escaped all the noise and hid in his bedroom. Locking the door behind him…_As if that would help to block out the noise and the excruciating headache… But maybe this will…_ Draco jumped onto his bed and hid under his blanket, just like a little toddler getting to sleep on a bed for once, not in a cradle…_ More like a cage…Like I feel whenever I'm under my father… _Feeling like a carefree person for once. He liked that feeling and planned to do it again when he heard a loud knock_… More like thrashing… _followed by a tremendous, "Drakey Baby, are you in there?!!" startled him out of his wits.

He grumbled and yelled out for the whole wide world to hear. "Go away, Pansy. I dun—don't want you here!!!"

"Come on, Drakey, let me in!" _… God! How I **hate** that name too…Drakey Baby, Drakey and Drake... What's next? Drake-a-pooh-a?…_

Draco let out a low growl and grumbled. But he got up and unlocked the door anyway. Pansy burst through almost knocking Draco off his feet…_Hey?! What's the big rush anyway?!…_

"Oopsy sorry." She sat down on his bed, while Draco concentrated on calming his nerves. "Look, I was invited by Herm too…"

"NO! I will **not** go with you!" Draco shouted. He eyed Pansy. Somehow she had gotten to be friends with Hermione Granger earlier this year. How was a mystery since the two were total opposites.

"Awe, come on, Drak—Draco. This time will be fun!?"

"And why would **this **time be fun?" He asked patiently.

"Because Hermione thought it would be fun if I got another Slytherin to come along with me to play Truth Or Dare as…"

"Wait! Hold on… What's Truth Or Dare?" Draco glared as Pansy. And seeing her gleeful and mischievous look on her delicate features, he added quickly, "OK! May—Maybe I don't want to know… After all." He added after seeing Pansy's accusing look.

"Too late Drakey! It's a cute muggle game where…"

"A MUGGLE GAME?! NOW I'M ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING TO THAT BLASTED TOWER!!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING TO ME?"

"Shut up, Drake! Let me finish first… As I was saying it's a cute muggle game where you ask a person truth or dare and then you either tell them a question or tell them to do something depending on their question!"

"Like I said, it's a muggle game its sounds completely stupid! I will not take part in it!"

"Ok, fine Draco, be that way!" Pansy lowered her voice into almost a whisper …**almost**… "If you're scared…"

"I am NOT scared!" Draco shouted into her ear.

Pansy winced then suddenly giggled. Leaving Draco in complete bewilderment. "Of course not." She had pressed that right button _…Wait a minute…Did I say right? I mean wrong…Ya …wrong…Damn! That woman was good!… _

"Fine, I'll go!" Draco snorted.

"Yea!" Pansy leapt up from the bed and gave Draco a hug, "This will be fun!"

_...Are you kidding me, woman? Fun? Gimme a break!…_ Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah…fun…"

"Draco, come on! Wake up!" Pansy's voice was filled with excitement…_Wonder what is she so excited about? Preposterously insane woman…_

Draco turned over to have her in his face. He groaned and rolled back over.

"Come on, Draco!" Pansy said louder shaking him, disturbing him completely.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up, ok?! What's the big rush anyway?!" Draco barked. Finally speaking his thoughts.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Pansy turned on the lights forcing him to shut his eyes before getting enough time to adjust them, "Did you have to do that?"

"If it works… to make you more refreshed… I'd say yes!" Pansy giggled.

Draco muttered something that sounded like 'stupid bitch' and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror but nothing was out of place. He must have slept in a pretty deep sleep.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Pansy urged.

He marched over to Pansy who practically dragged him out of his bathroom and out toward the Gryffindor tower. There awaited Hermione right by the Fat Lady portrait…_ Surprised! That mudblood actually came out and waited for us?_ _I thought she was a spoiled muggleborn… This is confusing… if I find out that Pansy is behind all this, I'll personally kill her…_

"Pansy!" Hermione shrieked who ran and gave her a hug as soon as she spotted the two Slytherins walking… Well actually one walking and one stomping.

…_They just saw each other what…two hours ago?…_Draco mentally threw his arms out into the, air above his head in white, full surrender…_Women!…_

"I didn't know you'd be bringing Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. But a small twinkle of light passed between the two girls, which Draco was sooooo totally oblivious to for he was too busy figuring out why she had called him Draco.

"Since when do we start calling each other by our first names, Granger?"

"Since you are coming to Gryffindor tower to play a muggle game," She giggled_…Oh for the love of Christ! Why do girls always giggle? They should set up a rule against that you know…_ "And," she continued snapping Draco back to reality. "It's Hermione."

"Whatever, Granger." He said, pushing past the two giggling girls and up into the common room.

…_What in the world am I doing here?! Damned that Parkinson! She knows I can't stand Gryffindors! What the hell possessed me to come along?! Damned that Parkinson! Did I say that before? I think I have… ARRG! Now this stupid place is meddling up my brain!…_

Draco walked into what he thought was an empty common room. Unbeknownst to him two Gryffindors were sitting in chairs by the fireplace getting over pure, initial shock.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!" Harry shouted.

"Well, Potter, I came to play your little game," He smirked finally noticing the two other boys.

"No! He's **not** staying!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione giggled.

"What's there too giggle about Herm? I agree with Harry! He's not staying!"

'Wow! I didn't know that Ron was such a good actor!' Hermione sheepishly thought.

" Draco's just going to play. You can keep from fighting for one night. Besides we needed more people to make the game fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Ron both opened their mouth again, but quickly closed them when they saw the looks given to them by Hermione…_Man! This girl has complete control over Potty and Weasel! Kewl!… _

The five of them had a whole common room all to themselves seeing it was late and they gathered on the floor in front of the fire.

"Who goes first?" Hermione asked.

"I will!" Came Pansy's response almost immediately, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok…" Pansy thought, and after a while, "Do you like Hermione?"

Ron and Hermione both went red while Harry and Draco both looked at Ron in amusement and waited for his reply. "Well…Uh…"

"Ron," Harry poked him at the side.

"Um… actually…well…yeah…"

Satisfied Pansy said, "Your Turn."

The rest of the night went along fairly well like this. It went from "Who do you like?" to "Go upstairs and steal some girl's panties". Draco wouldn't have admitted it, but he was having an awesome time seeing Potter humiliate himself as he came back downstairs, victorious, of course, with the garment in hand.

It soon got a little more invading. For instance, Hermione was dared to sit on Ron's lap for the whole game. Draco was dared to give Pansy a hickey on her neck. And to get back at Pansy for bringing him here in the first place, he dared her to kiss Hermione, which she did after calling Draco some evil names…_Not evil enough to give me, even a slight impact though…_

"Who made up that minute rule with kissing?" Hermione asked, squirming in Ron's lap.

When all four of them pointed to her, she ignored it_…See, I was right! She is a spoilt brat… I hate to admit it but a spoiled brat who knows really good muggle games… What am I saying? She **is** a muggleborn after all…_

Ron also had a problem himself. He had a problem as to where to put his hands. First he had them near his knees, then under his legs, and finally settled to having them on the floor behind him…_Must be constraining himself…_ Draco smirked. Earning a few quizzical looks in his direction. He just sat there looking handsome and shrug.

"Ok last round," Hermione winked secretly to Pansy and up at Ron.

"Fine with me. I'm getting tired anyway. Ok Draco, pay back time **too**!" Draco was, as usual, totally oblivious to the fact that Pansy had a dangerous twinkle in her eyes, "Truth or dare?" She said in a so-called-mystified whisper.

Draco rolled his eyes as he casually chose, "Dare" He eyed her, challenging her to give him her best shot.

"I dare you…" she paused for dramatic effect, "To kiss Harry"

It took a long time for Pansy's words to sink in, but when it did, it hit them like missiles, it hit them really, really hard.

"YOU WHAT?!" Draco and Harry shouted_…Shouted? More like screaming our lungs out!… _in union…_That's the worst part…_

"You heard me." Pansy smirked.

"That's it Pansy, you've gone too far. You either change the dare or I'm leaving!" Draco sneered in reply.

"My dare stands!" _..Talking about catyness… _Pansy smirked adding, "but if you want to lose the game , go ahead and leave."

Pansy knew how to push the right buttons. Draco hated to lose at anything and she was using that against him, "I will **NOT** do that!"

"Hey! I dun wanna do this either!" Harry shouted at both Draco and Pansy.

"Fine, but I didn't think that you two were cowards. Can't even finish the last dare. What am I to do with you Draco?" Pansy pursued.

…_What to do? That's easy you fucking slut! Just get outta—out of my way!…_

Draco got up stomping to the door.

Pansy and Hermione shared a withering look. They just gotta get this work! So, Pansy used her last tactic. She was hoping she'd never get to use it…but it seems like it's a **must**.

"God!" Pansy groaned loudly to Hermione and Ron. "Draco is such a baby. I didn't think he was such a… hey a Pansy! Yes, Draco a Pansy. Imagine that!

Now Hermione and Ron knew why Pansy didn't want to resort to using that tactic. Man! She had to criticize herself!

"Shut up!" Draco fumed. He stormed back over to the group torn between his pride and… well… his pride.

"So you'll do it?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"What was that, Drake?" Pansy edge.

Again, Draco mumbled something not comprehensible.

"Have to speak up."

"Fine!" Draco shouted.

"What?!" Harry shouted. He looked like he was going to pass out_…All the better… Then I wouldn't do this with him…_

"Shut up Potter. I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

"It's not even my dare!"

"Quit bitching Potter! Pansy you have that watch?"

Pansy held up Hermione's muggle watch. "Got it! Go Draco! Go Harry!"_… That was downright **lame**…_

"You had better time it to the milli-second, Parkinson!" Draco grumbled.

"I'll start when you start." Pansy giggled.

Draco sneered and moved towards Harry. He moved his face closer.

"If word gets out about this, Potter, I will personally kill you."_… There that phrase again… I will personally kill you… Damned! It makes me feel so important… Not that I'm not… _He threatened before clashing his lips with the dark haired boy's.

A burst of emotions hit Draco all a once. He couldn't sort through all of them. As much as he hated the boy, something weird was beginning to happen to him. Lightning bolts surged through his lips and into his blood like electricity. His brain tickled and his feet tingled. The soft lips on his were killing Draco. The kiss was uptight at first, but soon the boys began to relax. Draco had no idea what was going on and he did not want to think or to resist it. His brain shut off all but the sensation and all he could do was feel. He rocked his own lips back and fourth tasting those pressed against his. He thought he could taste a hint of chocolate. All he knew was that he had never felt anything like this before.

"Time!" Pansy suddenly shouted over all of Draco's flooding thoughts, snapping him back to earth, away from heaven, and startling the two boys apart, "Congratulations!"

Draco put his sneer back on, "About God damned time!"

Hermione, Ron and Pansy shared a satisfying look. Draco and Harry, however, were too confused to notice. They stared at each other, deep into their eyes. Trying to figure out what the other was feeling and what was going on in the other's mind.

Fiery emerald green locked with illuminating slivery gray.

"Ok then, we'll be leaving!" Pansy smiled, "Thanks Hermione!" She pulled a stun Draco from the common room and out into the hallway. They snuck along the corridors until they reached their destiny, the Slytherin common room, which was mercifully empty.

"I will **NEVER** forgive you for this, Parkinson!" Draco spat…_ I mean… Who wouldn't… I'm back to my cocky self again…_

"Come on, Draco!, admit that you liked it."

Draco's face turned red with anger, "I DID NOT!!!! THAT IS COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE, FREAKING HELL OF A, LIFE!!!"

"Didn't look like it from where I was sitting," Pansy giggled.

"Goddammit Bitch! I will **NEVER** go with you to that bloody tower again!" Draco stormed up to his room locking the door behind him.

Pansy could still feel his anger, rage and embarrassment hanging around the air even when he left. She swipe the air impatiently. Now on a normal day Pansy would have been hurt by Draco's comment, but on the circumstances, she passed it off. She just smile and whispered to herself, "I think it worked." She skipped up to her dorm in absolute satisfaction. 'Lets see how Draco handle it!' She thought gleefully.


End file.
